This Can't Happen
by Wishesdocometrue
Summary: Booth finally proposed to Brennan! But while on a case just a week before their wedding, Booth is kidnapped! Will Brennan and the squints be able to save him?
1. Chapter 1

_This story is bothering me. So please read the story and review at the end._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones_

Seeley Booth was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. He looked up to see a small velvet box sitting innocently on his dresser right across from him. Tonight was the night. He was going to propose to his girlfriend/partner. They've been dating about ten months and that's not including their three years of friendship before they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Booth remembered a certain New Year's night, when both he and Brennan were standing outside of Brennan's porch. Booth wanted Brennan to spend New Year's with him but Brennan refused to leave her house. So, Booth came over with some hats and a bottle of champagne. It was a minute before midnight and both of them were quietly looking out to see people on the street having fun. Then Brennan brought up the tradition of couples kissing when it hits midnight. She asked if they had to kiss and Booth said that she could do whatever she wanted. To his surprise when the clock struck twelve, Brennan grabbed his shirt, pulled him closer to her and kissed him on the lips. That night was when Booth realized the Brennan was the one. Little did he know that Brennan was thinking the same thing as well.

Now there Booth was some ten months later, sitting on his bed staring at a box with Brennan's engagement ring. He wasn't pretty sure how she would react. She could dump him, run away, never speak to him again or say yes. Booth hoped she would pick the last one. He planned to make this moment very special for both of them. He stared down at his watch and jumped up. He was going to be late! He put on his shoes, grabbed his coat and ran out of the door and slammed it shut. A couple of minutes later he walked back in, grabbed the velvet box and rushed out the door and slammed it shut, again. While driving to Brennan's apartment Booth kept touching his left coat pocket to make sure that the ring was still there.

When he parked in front of Brennan's apartment he looked to see his girlfriend standing on the stairs and smiling when she saw the familiar SUV. Booth's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped. She looked so beautiful. Brennan kept her hair curly and let if fall on her shoulders. The dark blue dress she was wearing showed all of her curves on her body. When Brennan entered into the car and shut the door she turned to Booth. "Are you ready Booth?" It took a couple of seconds for him to get back to reality but finally responded. "Yeah Bones, I'm ready." Booth put the gear into drive and they both rode off to the restaurant. It was silent for a couple of moments until Booth broke the silence. "Hey Bones, Rebecca is going out of town with her new boyfriend so Parker's going to spend tomorrow and the weekend with us. Is that alright?" "Of course Booth" she replied. "I don't mind at all. I like it when Parker comes over."

Booth should have known that Brennan wouldn't have mind if Parker came over. Parker loved her and Brennan loved him. Parker loved the idea that his father and Bones was a couple. That meant that he would be able to hang out with his favorite anthropologist. After the millions of time that Brennan said the she was a terrible mother, Booth would tell her that she was wrong. She was a great mom to Parker. But just in case Booth called up Rebecca last week to talk to Parker. When Parker came on the phone he told his dad what he did that day and that he was excited to see him and Bones on the weekend. Then Booth asked Parker if he would like it if Brennan became his second mom. Parker was so happy he kept saying yes over and over again. Then Parker gave the phone back to Rebecca and Booth explained to her that he was going to propose to Brennan. Rebecca congratulated him and that she wished the best of luck for both of them. Booth also consulted to her that even though he was going to be married to Brennan, Parker still was his number one priority. Rebecca was glad for that answer and told him that that's what she wanted to hear.

Booth pulled up to the valet parking for _Le Bleu_ a newly opened restaurant that Brennan was dying to go to. Booth got out of the car and being his usual gentleman self, he opened Brennan's door and helped her get out of the car. Brennan gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much Booth, for all of this." Booth gave her one of his charm smiles and held on to her hand and walked inside the reservation. Booth was nervous like crazy but he tried not to make it obvious to Brennan. Once inside, the pair walked up to one of the employees standing behind the podium. "Hello, welcome to Le Bleu, do you have a reservation?" the man said in a fake French accent. "Yes, it should be under the name Seeley, party of two." The man looked down at the piece of paper on the podium scrolling down with a pen. When he found the name, he crossed it off and grabbed two menus. "Follow me please" he said. The pair followed the man to an empty table with two chairs and a bottle of champagne next to the table in an ice bucket.

They sat down and took the menus from the waiter and discussed with each other what they were going to order. Brennan decided she would take the penne pasta. Booth really wasn't hungry but was full of nerves. But, he ordered a steak thinking the meat would calm down his jitters. Once their orders were taken, Booth cracked the champagne and poured it into their glasses. From their, Brennan and Booth were able to have a nice calm discussion. Ever since becoming a couple, their disagreements about religion and other topics went to a minimal. But if it was about a victim or a suspect, it would be better if you locked them in separate rooms. But tonight, their conversations were quiet and calm. When their meals were served, Booth went straight for his deliciouslookinghopeitgetsridofallmynervessteak while Brennan pondered for a moment. "Seeley" she said quietly. Booth looked up to see his Bones puzzled. "Is something wrong Temperance?" "Yeah, are you sure you're well?" Booth's heart stopped to beat and his face turned red. "No Bones, why would you say that?" "Well, you haven't touched your champagne, your devouring that steak like you are in a rush and you have tons of sweat pouring down your face."

Now Booth was in a pickle. Either he would lie to her which hurt him more than anything, or make the move. Booth cleared his throat and looked up to Brennan. "You know that I love you Temperance right?" "Yes, Seeley I know you do and I love you too." "That's the answer that I needed to hear." "What, wait, Seeley where are you getting to?" Booth got up from his seat and headed towards Brennan. "Temperance, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I don't care if you don't believe in marriage and you don't want to have kids, but I need you." Booth put his hand in his left pocket and retrieved the box. "Since I want you to be in my life forever, I would love to ask you" Booth bent down on his left knee and opened the box. "Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?"

Brennan stared at the ring inside the box. It had a normal size diamond in the middle and three smaller ones on each side. Tears started to shed from her eyes because she finally was asked the question she wanted to hear for a long time. "Yes of course Seeley. I would love to marry you." They both smiled as Booth took out the ring and put it on Brennan's finger. Then Brennan pulled Booth towards her and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Unfortunately, this lovely moment was interrupted when Booth's cell phone began to ring tearing their kiss apart. Booth groaned to the noise and answered the phone. "Booth" he said in a sort of cranky voice. Then, his body began to stiffen hearing the sound of his boss at the end of the receiver. He nodded a couple of times and shortly hung up. Booth signaled the waiter for the check. "Bones, a new body has just been discovered and they need us now." Brennan nodded to him knowing that their work never ended so she quickly ate her pasta. So once Booth paid for the dinner, they headed towards the car driving first to Booth's apartment where they both changed into comfortable clothing and then drove out towards to the Lincoln Memorial.

_Hope you enjoyed. Please review by clicking that small gray button on the bottom left of your screen. Much appreciation_

_xox_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi peoples, sorry bout that but I've been busy._

_Note: In the last chapter, the last sentence has been changed. Please read that last sentence or else you will get confused. Get it, got it, good. Okay, here you go._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones(I need a new episode soon!!!!)_

_11 months later_

Brennan laid back on her couch, gazing at her ring. It's been eleven months since Booth proposed and all the time between then and now had to be related to either work or wedding plans. Even though Angela was taking car of the plans, Brennan still felt stressed out. She took in a deep sigh but still had full concentration on the ring. The gazing broke when she heard a tap on her door and Angela entering inside.

"Hey sweetie, how does it feel that you're going to get married in less than a week?"

"Um… excited I guess." Ange knew something was troubling Brennan, so she crouched next to Brennan.

"Having second thoughts Sweetie?" Brennan shot up from the couch.

"Course not Ange, I love Booth and I know he loves me! It's just that I'm sort of…"

"Having pre-wedding jitters?" Brennan nodded her head.

"Yeah, you can say that. But I don't know why. I know the wedding is going to be one of the best moments of my life but I don't know why…"

"Sweetie", Angela said while resting her arm on her friend's hand. "You're nervous, that's all. These are one of those moments when you know will change the rest of your life. You're not regretting your decision, but you're a bit scared." Brennan took a deep sigh.

"Well, that's a relief. I thought that there was something inside making me feel that I should regret accepting Booth's proposal."

"I heard my name, what did I do?" Brennan and Angela turned to see Booth standing in the door way.

"Don't worry G-Man, it's nothing bad." Booth took in a deep relaxing sigh and wiped his left hand across his forehead. "Good. Come on Bones, we've got a case."

Brennan jumped off the couch and immediately grabbed her things, grabbed Booth by the hand and they practically sprinted out of the Jeffersonian. When they got in the car, both of them were out of breath. "How come I can never get you this excited whenever I mention vacations?" "What are you talking about? I take vacations!" Brennan said while Booth began to drive on the streets. "Oh yeah, did any of them not include dead bodies?" Brennan pondered for a brief moments and chose not to answer that question. "See, my point exactly. That's why for our honeymoon, I'll make sure that there are no rotting corpses nearby so we can spend some time alone." Booth turned and smiled at Brennan and she replied by giving him a kiss.

"So, where are we going?" Booth turned to face the road and his face began to look upset. "A man was found this morning at the Lincoln Memorial." "Oh" Brennan said sadly while straightening herself and looking at the road in front of her. She knew Booth loved his country and he hated how people would disrespect America. "Don't worry Seeley" Brennan said as she guided her hand down his back. "We'll catch this guy, we always do." Booth smiled. "Of course we do."

_Sorry that this one is short, but I wanted to give you guys something. Please review._

_xox_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the lack of updating. I've been busy because I have tons of work. But here is your chapter. It is very long because I feel very sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. So, here you go._

When they arrived at the Lincoln Memorial, news vans were already parked outside flashing cameras and videotaping what they could see beyond the Caution tape. Booth flashed his badge to the guard and he lifted up the tape so Booth and Brennan could get by. When they arrived inside the Lincoln Memorial, Booth felt betrayed. There, sitting next to Lincoln's left leg, was a rotting corpse. "Hey" Brennan yelled at the FBI agents retrieving the body. "Be careful with that. I don't want anything ruined." Booth chuckled. _That's my Bones_ he thought. While putting on her gloves, she stopped. "What's the matter Bones?" Brennan let out a big gasp and held out her left hand in front of her. "I just can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Booth in less than a week." Booth let out a smile. _5 more days_ he thought inside his mind, _until I hold the hands of Mrs. Seeley Booth_.

When the body was finally brought down from its original position, Booth felt like hurling the hot dog he ate before getting the call that he had a case. But Brennan looked the least bit disturbed and bent down to examine the body. "Male, looks like he was in his adolescent years, African American…" Now Booth understood why the body was there at the monument. Since Lincoln was the president during the Civil War and tried to set the African Americans free from slavery. "Booth, did you get that all down? Booth? BOOTH!" Booth turned to see Brennan staring up at him with a concerned look on her face. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Want these remains sent to your mother ship?" Brennan looked confused. "I don't know what that means?" "The lab, Bones. Do you want these remains sent to the lab?" "Yes and don't be so bossy?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Brennan walked into her office taking off her gloves after examining the body. She looked up to find her fiancée on her computer looking at her files.

"Trying to read my story without permission?" Booth froze and turned around to see Brennan with her arms crossed. "You know you could have asked me if you could read it." Booth rolled his eyes.

"Sure Bones, like the time you told me when we were going out that I would be able to read your story before anyone because we were a couple and yet, you didn't allow me to read anything."

"Well, what you wanted to read I didn't really think you would like."

"Like our sex scenes?

"For the last time Kathy and Andy aren't us!" Brennan said in a huff.

"Sure Bones, sure. Anyway while I'm here, do you have anything on the body?"

"Yeah, Angela found the identity of the victim as Charlie Litton. He was just reported missing this morning. He suffered a blow to the head and Zach is trying to figure out the weapon now. Hodgins found out that he was killed somewhere close to the Memorial. Cam found nothing inside the victim that could kill him and Angela is running the scene scenario."

"Wow that's a mouthful."

"Tell me about it."

"Well I gave Sweets the file and he says that Charlie wasn't killed because of his race. The murder knows the victim and waited for him and struck him from behind. I still don't understand how Sweets can tell the difference."

"I don't either Seeley" Brennan said while taking off her coat and grabbing her purse. "Wanna grab some lunch?" Booth got up and kissed Brennan on the forehead. "I would love to go, but I'm going over John Barkmore the guard's house to ask him some questions, but I would love to make it up to you. Dinner at 7?"

"Course." Booth smiled and walked out of her office.

"And think I'm going to forgive you for looking at my story!" Brennan yelled out knowing Booth heard her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Booth parked across the street from the guard's house and got out of the car. The house looked like in needed a paint job and some of the windows needed to be replaced. He walked across the street and came close to the house when he heard two people inside yelling at each other. He silently crept up the steps and came close to window where he could continue to listen.

"I had to kill a kid just to save your ass Larry!"

"It's not my fault John that a stupid kid was watching!"

"It's exactly your fault. Because your so lazy and don't pay attention to your surroundings, a kid was killed."

"Well, it's not like you used your hammer to kill the kid right?" There was silence for a couple of seconds. "You idiot! Now if we get caught, they are going to charge us of robbery _and_ murder!"

"Well, it's your fault that you had to rob the jewelry store in the first place!"

"Not my fault that I'm in debt!"

"Um yeah, it kind of is since you keep getting in fights because of your constant violence."

"Well its not my fault people make fun of me because of my looks! Anyway, it is your fault that you killed that kid. It was your fault you agreed to this and use the Lincoln Memorial as a hideout."

"Well now if they find out I'm done for."

"Don't you mean us?"

Now Booth had enough proof to charge John and his accomplish with robbery and murder. When Booth made step, he landed with a big creek.

"Shit, someone's outside. Go find out who it is Larry." Booth tried to run but the door opened to find a bigger, taller and muscular guy blocking Booth's path. Booth turned to jump the fence, but Larry grabbed Booth by the jacket and pulled him down hard until he landed on the floor. Booth hit the flooring so hard that everything went black.

_How was it? Interesting? Entertaining? Not long enough? Sucked majorly? Please rate?_

_xox_

_Wishesdocometrue_


	4. Chapter 4

_I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!!!!! You can bitch slap me all you want after reading this story that you've been desperately waiting for. Again, sorry!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones_

_Way past seven…_

Brennan slammed her phone shut. _This is the fifth time I've called him; he'd had to answer by now._ She sat down on her couch in the apartment. She'd already called some of his friends in his office, but they said that they hadn't seen Booth all day. Brennan glanced at the clock again.

_Where are you Seeley?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Seeley Booth woke up to find himself with a headache while tied to a table with excruciating pain on his left leg. He looked up to see Larry looking directly at his face. "Hey

John, the cop just woke up!" A chair was moved from behind and footsteps were made, but John made sure that he was far from Booth's sight. "So Agent Booth how was your nap?" Booth tried to turn his head, but was stopped by the pain flowing in his head. "Fine, but what happened to my leg?" Larry's face reddened. "This klutz over here stepped on you leg while trying to bound you." 'I'm sorry" Larry yelled back at John. "It's not my fault I was born with two left feet."

"LARRY! SHUT UP!" Larry lowered his head as John took two steps forward. "I hope you know John that you won't get away with this" Booth said in confidence. John chuckled. "That's what they always say in the movies kid."

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

After replaying what happened for the past couple of hours, Brennan decided to take a nice drive to Booth's office to see if he had the address to John Barkmore house to see if he knew the whereabouts for Booth. After messing up his entire office completely, Brennan was able to find the address. When hopped into the car she kept repeating to herself that everything was probably fine.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

To tell you the truth, everything was not alright at the Barkmore residence. Well for Booth mostly. They confiscated his keys, his gun, and his wallet and were peeking inside to see if he had any money on hand. "Damn it" John cussed. "He's only got a couple of buck and some coupons for…hey! What are these photos?" Booth tried to remain calm as John took out two photos from the wallet. "Aww the kid's cute. Is he your son?" Booth didn't answer. "Too bad, he's about to be fatherless." John switched pictures and made a coyote howl when he saw Brennan in the photo. "Damn Agent Booth. You got some hot chick. Maybe after your dead I can see if I can get a piece of…" Booth couldn't take it anymore so he tried to lash out at John but managed to tip the table over making him fall sideways. "Ha!" John yelled while walking towards Booth, who was grunting in pain. "I guess this chick really means that much to you. Too bad you'll be dead soon." From a distance, Booth heard a heavy piece of machinery turning on.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan drove towards the house trying to remain calm, but she suddenly became nervous when she saw Booth's SUV parked in front of the house. She silently parked across the street and pulled out her gun from her purse. Okay, so Booth told her not to have a gun, but right now she was glad she didn't listen to him. She saw some lights and heard a noise from the barn next door so she crept towards the barn and stayed behind and called for back-up. After the call she listened to what was going on.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Come on Larry!" John yelled. "Help me lift him up into the wood chipper!" Larry stood there looking downwards with guilt. "I don't know if we should do this John" he said. "For sure we're going to get a longer sentence. We might even be given the death sentence!" "Oh shut up you whinny baby and help me already." Larry did as he was told and he helped John pick Booth up. Booth tried so hard to get free but his leg was hurting and his head was still spinning. He was praying to God that a miracle would happen and then all of a sudden, his prayers were answered. There was Temperance Brennan standing in front of the doors with a gun in her hands pointing at the three men. "Drop him or I'll shoot" she yelled mentally noting to herself that she had been dying to say those words in reality. "Oh look what we have here Larry, Agent Booth's girlfriend. I have to admit that she looks better in person than in a photo." Brennan was getting really annoyed. "I said Drop Him!" "No way" John said. "He knows the connection between us and the murder and after he's gone, you're next." Then in s split second, all hell went loose. Brennan fired her gun in which the bullet hit Larry's right palm. Crying in pain he let go of Booth and with the help of gravity, landed on top of John. Brennan lowered her gun and ran towards Booth to help untie him. Suddenly police sirens were heard and a bunch of cops came in and took away both Larry and John. EMT's also entered to take Booth away, but Brennan stayed by his side. Then, Booth's world suddenly went black.

WOWOWOWOWOWOWWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW

Booth woke up in the hospital with no headache and a bunch of IV tubes attached in his arms. But there beside him was his fiancée asleep while holding his hand. As if on cue, Brennan woke up to see Booth smiling at her. "Booth, you're awake" she said in a groggy voice. He nodded. "Yeah, and I owe it you Bones." He lifted up her hand and kissed it. "That doesn't mean that I think you should still have a gun, but it was nice that you didn't listen to me for once." "What do you mean Booth? I never listen to you." They both chuckled. "Well I doubt this will get healed by the time of the wedding" he said pointing at his leg nicely wrapped in a cast. Brennan shrugged. "I believe that there is a saying for this which states 'well the show must go on'."

_I know, it was a bad ending, but at least I finished it. I'm trying to finish the other chapter so I can have these two posted under a day and this story can finally be completed!_

_Please Review!_

_xox_

_Wishesdocometrue_


End file.
